Harry Potter: Masters and Slaves
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Dies ist die Überarbeitete Version von 'HP-Sklave'


Harry Potter - Masters and Slaves

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

Beta: Sinia

Teil: Prolog

Pairing? x ?

(Verrat ich euch im ersten Kap, aber ihr werdet es euch denken können)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Meine Fic, mein Zeitablauf!

Ich klaue auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!

Bedeutungen, Zaubersprüche und Tiere die ihr nicht kennt gehören mir!

Bitte klaut nicht, meldet euch vorher und fragt um Erlaubnis! Bitte!

Diese FF ist die überarbeitete Version von ,HP-Sklave!' Der Prolog ist ähnlich,

nur mit einigen Veränderungen.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, da sie nun ganz anders ist, als die ,1te Version'.

Prolog

Sieg des ,Lichtes' - Untergang der ,Dunkelheit' ?

An einem stürmischen und ungemütlichen Tag, betrat ein junger Mann den Friedhof

von London. Sein Umhang wehte im Wind und die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht

gezogen.

Er huschte von Reihe zu Reihe, als würde er etwas suchen. Doch vor einem Grab

blieb er stehen. Rasselnder Atem war zu hören, und leichte Dunstwolken stießen

in den Himmel. Es war etwas kalt draußen, sodass der Atem gleich in solchen

Wölkchen vor dem Gesicht tanzte.

Die Hände wurden zu Fäusten geballt, damit man nicht sah, das er zitterte. Ob

vor Kälte oder vor unterdrückten Gefühlen, konnte man nicht ausmachen.

Minuten, ja fast Stunden starrte er auf den schwarzen Grabstein. Der schon

leichte Verwitterung aufwies.

Der junge Mann hob sein Gesicht, sah zu einer zweiten Person, die einige Meter

vor ihm stand. Sie lächelte und der junge Mann nickte.

"Ich werde deinen Tod rächen, und endlich Frieden in diese Welt bringen!" sprach

der junge Mann leise, und fast war es nur ein Hauch. Dann wandte er sich ab, von

dem Grab, an dem er fast jeden Tag stand.

Der Regen, der auf den Grabstein prasselte, wusch den Namen, der darauf

eingraviert war, leicht frei.

_Sirius Black_

_Geliebter Pate und Freund_

Er trat zu dem Mann, der auf ihn wartete.

"Können wir?" fragte ihn eine sanfte Stimme und er nickte.

Er hatte sich Stärke, und die Gewissheit geholt, das er siegen konnte. Zu viele

Jahre hatte er für diesen einen Tag trainiert. Gelernt und so manches Opfer

gebracht, nur für diesen Tag. Und er würde siegen! Das hatte er seinem Paten

versprochen, dem Menschen versprochen, den er so sehr liebte.

Er schlug seine Kapuze zurück. Stolze und leuchtend Smaragdgrüne Augen stachen

hervor. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, als er sein Schwert,

das er an der Hüfte trug, ertastete.

"Besiegen wir den Dunklen Lord, und gehen in eine friedliche Zukunft! Komm,

Remus!" sagte Harry und ging. Sein Abgang konnte dem Snapes Konkurrenz machen.

Remus sah noch kurz zurück, zu Sirius Grab.

"Ich werde ihn beschützen!" versicherte er seinem verstorbenen Freund und folgte

Harry schnellen Schrittes.

Die Schlacht dauerte nun schon einige Stunden. Das Schlachtfeld war übersäht von

Leichen, Blut und anderen toten Wesen. Wie Werwölfe, Veelas und Dunkel-Elfen.

Harry stand inmitten der Opfer, sein Schwert gepackt in der rechten Hand. Er sah

sich um. Sah die Magier gegeneinander kämpfen, sah, wie Freunde im Kampf

fielen.

Ein junger Mann gesellte sich zu ihm.

"Potter..." fing dieser an, und Harry drehte sich leicht zu ihm.

"..beende diesen Wahnsinn!"

Harry nickte. "Das werde ich Draco!"

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, den zu besiegen, der ihm seit 22 Jahren die

Hölle auf Erden bereitete.

Kurz schweiften seine Gedanken zu Draco.

Es hatte ihn überrascht, als heraus kam, das Draco und sein Vater Spione für den

Orden waren. Erst wurden sie kritisch beäugt, doch schnell integrierten sie

sich. Und nun kämpften sie an der Seite des Lichtes.

Draco und er waren gemeinsam durch das harte Training gegangen. Als Freunde

konnte man sie nicht bezeichnen, doch sie akzeptierten sich.

Sein griff um das sein Schwert wurde kräftiger, als er Voldemort sah. Dieser

tötete gerade einen Zauberer der weißen Seite. Der Gryffindor wusste den Namen

nicht mehr, doch es schmerzte ihn.

Noch ein unnötiger Tod, den er verhindern hätte können.

Nun sah auch Voldemort ihn, schmiss den toten Körper von sich und lachte

hämisch.

"Der große Harry Potter traut sich also mir gegenüber zu treten!" zischte der

Lord und zog sein Schwert.

Harry ging sofort in angriffs Position und attackierte den Lord. Doch dieser

parierte gut Harrys schlägen. Sie waren sich ebenbürtig.

Überall hörten die Kämpfenden auf sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten und sahen dem

Kampf der Giganten zu.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete schwer, er konnte sein Schwert gerade noch so halten

und selbst Voldemort sah aus, als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Doch ein Schatten hinter Voldemort erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

"Harry, bitte gib auf, es ist das beste für uns alle!" sagte eine sanfte Stimme,

die Harry nur zu gut kannte.

Er richtete sich auf und starrte auf den Schatten, der sich nun bewegte und ins

Licht trat.

Schwarze lange Haare, warme blaue Augen und ein großer schlanker Körper, gehüllt

in schwarze Roben erschien.

"Sirius!" es war nur ein hauch, als Harry den Namen aussprach, doch es schien

jeder gehört zu haben, so, als hätte Harry ihn geschrieen.

Sein Pate nickte und Voldemort grinste.

"Na, bist du geschockt Harry? Sirius Black gehörte schon immer mir!" sagte der

Lord hämisch.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Pate war ein Todesser!

Seine Wut steigerte sich, seine Magie nahm zu, sodass man sie fast körperlich

spüren konnte. Der Griff um sein Schwert wurde wieder angespannt und er sah

verletzt auf Sirius.

Voldemort sah überrascht auf den Gryffindor. Woher nahm dieser noch so viel

Energie. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, das Harry aufgeben würde. Da er ja Sirius

hatte. Aber Harry wütend! Warum?

Hatte er, der Dunkle Lord, etwas vergessen?

Ruckartig spannte Harry seine Muskeln an, und griff den Lord an. Dieser war so

überrascht, das Harry ihm das Schwert in den Bauch rammen konnte.

Der Lord spuckte Blut und ihm wurde Schwarz vor Augen. Harry fing den leblosen

Körper auf. Und sah emotionslos zu seinem Paten, der still da stand und ihn

beobachtete.

Die weiße Seite begann zu jubeln und die Todesser wurden festgenommen.

Ron und Hermine waren gestorben. Nur wiederwillig nahm Harry an ihren

Beerdigungen teil. Er selbst stand noch immer unter Schock. Was hatte er nur

getan?

Ok, der Krieg wäre ohne ihn verloren gewesen, doch er hatte getötet. Und diese

Morde verfolgten ihn bis in seine Träume. Nicht mal Remus konnte ihm da helfen.

Noch mehr Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff waren gestorben oder noch immer

schwer verletzt.

Nur die Kinder vieler Todesser waren glimpflich davon gekommen.

Viele Slytherins und Todesser mussten sich vor dem Ministerium verantworten.

Infolge dessen, gab es fast Hunderte Gerichtsverfahren.

Fudge wollte ein paar Todesser hinrichten oder nach Azkaban schicken, aber da

schritt Harry ein und verhinderte es gerade noch. Doch nicht ohne

Hintergedanken, wie Remus wenig später erfahren musste.

Seit diesem Tag, gab es eine art "Gesetz" in der Zauberrerwelt.

Ehemalige Todesser und Slytherins, die Verurteilt wurden, wurden zu Sklaven. Um

Familien zu helfen, denen Mitglieder getötet wurden. Um sie zu ,entschädigen',

wie Fudge einmal sagte.

So entgingen viele Todesser den Hinrichtungen und Azkaban. Auch wenn wenige es

doch in kauf nahmen. Um der Schande eines Sklaven zu entkommen.

Man konnte sich aber auch melden, um einen Sklaven aufzunehmen. Diejenigen

wurden jedoch vom Ministerium überprüft.

So wollte Harry es. Um zu vermeiden, das Familien Selbstjustiz vollzogen, um ein

Familienmitglied zu Rächen.

Blaise Zabini, Junior Todesser, ging an Draco Malfoy. Als man ihn fragte,

warum er einen ehemaligen Todesser aufnahm, der dazu noch viele seiner Freunde

getötet hatte, antwortete Draco nur, das er Blaise ,brauchen' würde. Was genau

er damit meinte, verstand man nicht.

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister und Spion des Dunklen Lords, ging an Regulus Black

und Lucius Malfoy. Beide nannten keinen Grund, nur, dass sie Snapes Fähigkeiten

brauchen würden. Sogar Regulus hatte auf der weißen Seite gekämpft. Es war

Einmalig, das ein Sklave an zwei ,Master' ging. Sie hatten sich um Severus

gestritten, doch das Ministerium schlug diesen weg vor und sie waren

einverstanden.

Sirius Black, die rechte Hand Voldemorts - wie sich herausstellte - wurde an

Harry Potter als Präsent überreicht. Eine art ,Auszeichnung' für das Ausschalten

des Lords.

Der Lord ging ebenfalls an Harry Potter. Der Ex-Gryffindor hatte dies beantragt,

und weil niemand anders Tom Marvolo Riddle wollte. Wurde dieser dem Helden der

nation überschrieben.

Die Sklaven hatten fast keinerlei Rechte! Nur ein paar schützten sie, um zu

verhindern, das man sie tötete.

Ihre ,Master' konnten mit ihnen fast alles tun und lassen was sie wollten.

Ungehorsam wurde sofort bestraft!

Dafür sorgte ein speziell angefertigtes Schmuckstück, das Harry entwickelt

hatte. Es wurde am Hals und am rechten Handgelenk befestigt.

Es fraß sich sofort in die Haut und verband sich mit ihr. Es wurde flüssig und

vereinte sich mit dem Teil am Hals. Fest, bekam es das Aussehen von Silber. Der

Sklave konnte es nicht abnehmen, das konnte nur sein ,Master'.

Bei Ungehorsam erlebte der Sklave Höllenqualen. Der Schmerz war mit einem

Crucio zu vergleichen.

Er musste, um diese Schmerzen zu umgehen, immer gehorsam zu ihrem ,Master' sein.

Mit der Zeit, brach das Schmuckstück jeden Willen eines Sklaven und ,machte ihn

zu einer Puppe...

Tbc?

Und, was sagt ihr zu der Überarbeiteten Version zu ,HP-Sklave!'

Ich musste den Titel etwas ändern, weil der Alte mir nicht mehr gefiel. Aber ich

bin ganz zufrieden. Der Prolog ist länger und dank Liana17 habe ich einen ,Roten

Faden'.

Danke Süße! dich knuddlt

Fragen wie immer als Mail bitte! Danke!

Elfy


End file.
